sailormoonjapaneseanimefandomcom-20200214-history
Sailor Moon obession
How to tell that you are obssessed with Sailor Moon you sing/hum Moonlight Densetsu in your sleep at 3 AM and your dad tells you to shut up your mom calls you Sailor Goon you called your beagle Sailor Coon when you thought it was a coonhound having Moonlight Densetsu stuck in your permanently is a good thing your itunes contains mostly Sailor Moon music you call your cats Luna, Artemis, and Diana even though they look nothing like them you are up until 11 PM on Sailor Moon sites you try to transform into a sailor scout at the swimming pool you think you are Sailor Moon you act like Sailor Mercury and Sailor Neptune at the swimming pool you think your teacher who has red hair and is strict is Queen Beryl you make up your own lyrics to Moonlight Densetsu you think the boys in your class are shittennou you and your friends made a list of people who look/act like sailor scouts you want a crescent moon tattoo on your forehead you say transformation phrases when getting dressed you oversleep and miss school you are a crybaby and a klutz your goal in life is to buy the Japanese version of the star locket in gold and pink you want all 18 volumes of the manga in English and Japanese you also want all 3 volumes of Codename Sailor V you want Sailor Stars and the missing/uncut episodes to be aired in the U.S. when the English theme song is played you always sing Moonlight Densetsu you can sing Moonlight Densetsu in English and Japanese you have over 1000 Sailor Moon songs on your itunes you want to learn how to play Moonlight Densetsu on the piano and guitar you tried to convince your dad to watch the Super S movie with you you try to play Sailor Moon with your Legos and Playmobil sets you have a folder of Sailor Moon drawings you draw Sailor Moon characters best with pencils, Crayola markers, and a white colored pencil in art class your art is always somehow related to Sailor Moon you want to wear a sailor fuku to school you can see visions in fire like Rei you thought Sailor Uranus was a boy when you gave birth you screamed "Star Gentle Uterus!" you have dressed up as every Sailor Moon character you have made Miis for your Wii that look like all the Sailor Senshi your Mii on the Wii is named Sailor Mii because you couldn't fit the word moon you want the Japanese version of the star locket you are making this wikia you know Moonlight Densetsu by heart you don't get why your parents liked Ponyo but they hate Sailor Moon you go on ebay and can tell which DVDS are bootlegs just by looking at them you want your ears pierced 3 times, crescent moon earrings, star earrings, or rose earrings you have dyed your hair blonde, black, blue, pink, brown, green, or aqua green you wear pearl barrettes in your hair you want your wedding dress to look like Princess Serenity's you have asked Pegasus for help during floor hockey at gym class you want Moonlight Densetsu to be played for your first dance at your wedding you had a Christmas ornament that you thought was the Silver Crystal you have a crescent moon shaped pillow you think your stuffed animals are your planet guardians you are learning to speak Japanese to watch the Sailor Stars season you know someone who has a 300 IQ you have a friend who is good at cooking you love collecting bunny items you want people to call you odango-atama you have a friend who works as a priestess at shinto shrine and has 2 pet crows named Phobos and Demios you have a friend who mixes up common phrases you know someone who plays the violin you know someone who likes to drive racecars you know someone who is obssessed with learning about time travel you know someone who knows all about destruction you always fight with your mom even though you have not given birth to your daughter yet you want to go to Tokyo for your honeymoon to buy Sailor Moon stuff you always say "chibi chibi" at the end of every sentence you have a friend who has a New York accent and she is not from New York you want to sing Moonlight Densetsu on American Idol you want to do Sailor Moon as a school play you sing Moonlight Densetsu when walking your dogs you practice saying Sailor Moon's Japanese introduction speech you call yourself Serenity and your boyfriend Endimiyon you have an addiction for Ramen and Japanese sweets your favorite foods are Chinese and Japanese your brothers refer to anime as porn (it is not!!) you pointed a gun at someone and demanded for the Silver Crystal the Evil Monkey from Family Guy is your guardian animal you long for your well-deserved happy end you cry uncontrollably in the endless moonlight your cat hates when you sing to Moonlight Densetsu you have tons of Sailor Moon sites bookmarked on your computer you practice saying Sailor Moon's Japanese intro speech and do the poses too your mom has started calling you bunny the dubs suck you want to send pictures to Takeuchi Naoko-Sama you want to travel to Japan and meet her you want to have a Japanese penpal for the sake of getting Sailor Moon stuff you're mad 'cause Albania,Hong Kong,Italy,and Brazil got the redubs but not the U.S. yet You're playing frisbee golf and you hit two of your friends with the frisbee you shout "Moon Tiara Magic!" when throwing a frisbee you think that all your enemies are from any evil orginization from Sailor Moon and send out Youma to kill you you swear you see Sailor Moon characters in the clouds you have a toy crystal that you call your Maboroshi no Ginzuishou you have a blue toy crystal heart that you think is Sailor Mercury's Sailor crystal your goal in life is to collect the complete Sailor Moon series (PGSM,anime,movies,manga,Sera Myu,etc.) Bishoujo Senshi Sera Muun is your comfort anime you saw a monarch butterfly and thought it was Princess Kakyuu you thought saw Chibi Chibi chasing the same butterfly you swear that the red bacchi ball that were using in P.E. was Pluto's garnet orb you think that your crush is Prince Endimiyon